Ah, the randomness
by Pretearwings
Summary: chapter 9 and 10 up! Some randomness from the GS and GS: TLA crew
1. Chapter 1

Okies…I got bored and started to read Golden sun stories and thought, well why not! I love that game (I only have GS: TLA even though I want GS) this is just a load of randomness! 

I don't own GS or GS: TLA 

~ ^_^ ~ 

**Ah, the randomness… **

**By Rach+Kai **

Nope! Scratch that!

**Ah, the randomness… **

**By Jasmine Fire adept **

That's better! ^_^ 

~ ^_^ ~ 

Chapter 1-

Jenna and the Djinni…

Felix- sleepy………Zzzzzzzz

Jenna- will you get up! *Throws plate at Felix*

Felix-Ow.

Jenna-oops? *Runs out*

Isaac is looking for Jenna…He sees her run past. 

Isaac-Jenna!

Jenna- *stops dead* whowhatwherewhy?

Isaac- erm……… Isaac, talk, here, problem

Jenna-Okies!

Isaac- don't say that

Jenna-OKIES!

Isaac-NO!

Mia- flying pigs…

Isaac + Jenna- O.o

Mia- hello…I see flying pigs *skips away*

Jenna-Well that was normal…

Isaac-yep…*Sees Felix looking mad* what you do to your brother?

Jenna-got to run! Bye! *Falls flat on her face*

Djinni-O.o

Isaac- you're in for it now Flint, you know how Jenna hates Djinni

*Flint the Venus Djinn, looks at Jenna whose eyes are flaming red*

Flint-MEEP! *Runs away closely followed by Jenna*

Isaac- ok…this is getting beyond weird…I never told Jenna my problem…I can't even remember what it was. *Shrugs and walks away until he sees Garnet* MEEP!

*Runs away*

Garet- Was that Isaac? *Sees Fever the Mars Djinn* Hay FEVER!

Fever- meep?

Garet- have you seen Isaac?

*Fever shakes head*

Garet- Mia?

*Fever shakes head*

Garet- Ivan?

*Fever shakes head*

Garet- Piers?

*Fever shakes head*

Garet- *getting annoyed* Sheba?

*Fever shakes head*

Garet- *clenching fist* Felix?

*Fever shakes head*

Garet- JENNA? *Get's ready to attack Fever*

Fever- MEEP! *Runs out of Vale*

Garet- wasn't expecting that reaction…guess he hadn't seen Jenna either…

Garet walks around Vale and Find Isaac under a tree 

Garet- Isaac!

Isaac-…

Garet-Isaac?

Isaac-…

Garet- Isaac…

Isaac-…

Garet- ISA… *gets a pile of mud in his face* …ac…

Isaac- oh? What? Oh! Hi Garet!

Garet- Evil Crystal...*Crystal the Venus Djinn gave a small giggle* Watch out Crystal or Jenna will be after you…

Crystal-MEEEEEEPPPPP! *Runs away*

Garet + Isaac- O.o

Isaac- what has Jenna got against Djinni?

Jenna- *appears from no-where* I'll TELL YOU WHAT I'VE GOT AGAINST DJINNI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Garet + Isaac- O.o meep?

Jenna- CANNON TRIED TO BLOW ME UP!

Garet + Isaac- meep?

Jenna- *Rants and raves*

Garet- is she going to shut up?

Isaac- maybe if I do this…*pokes Jenna on the nose who goes in to fast mode* Must work differently on other people…

Garet-What did you do?

Isaac- Something that's suppose to shut people up…but she looks like she's gone into fast mode…I shut up when Felix did it to me one…

Jenna- MEEP! *Faints*

Garet + Isaac- …

Isaac- let's go

Garet- yeah 

Garet and Isaac walk around Vale talking until… 

Piers-NOOO!!!!

Sheba-Tell me or get a taste of Jupiter psyenergy! 

Piers-NOOO!!!!

Sheba- you asked for it! *Sees Isaac and Garet***** HIYA!

Isaac- what you doing?

Sheba- getting Piers to… *looks up into tree to see that Piers is gone* got to go find Piers! *Runs off*

Piers- *Comes out from behind Garet* about time, I was cornered in that tree for hours!

Garet- why?

Piers- Sheba and Jenna want to know how old I am… *sigh…* Have you seen Mia?

Isaac- She skipped off with her flying pig friends…

Piers- O.o? 

~ ^_^ ~ 

Okies!

Isaac- DON'T SAY THAT!

Whatever Isaac! Chappy 1 done… chappy 2 coming soon I hope!!!!

This is my first attempt at Humour so flames are welcome so I can improve!!!

Okies!

Isaac- DON'T SAY THAT!

*Runs off to find Marik2004 dragging Isaac with her* 


	2. Chapter 2

This JFA!

Isaac- No duh, they thought you were a Djinn!

What? Huh?

Isaac- never mind…just get on with it…

Ok.

~ ^_^ ~

Chapter 2- a play?

Isaac- *reads chapter title* Oh no  
JFA- OH YES!  
Mia- what?  
Isaac- we're going to do a play  
Mia- oh no…  
Garet- what's oh no?  
Isaac- we are doing a play…  
Garet- oh no…  
JFA- STOP WITH THE 'oh no'  
Garet- with JFA?  
Isaac-yep  
Mia + Garet- Oh no…  
JFA- ARG! At this rate there won't be a play!  
Jenna- Yes!  
Piers- what's this play going to be about then?  
JFA- It's either Cardcaptor Sakura *Hold's up comic book* or *looks through a pile of comic books and pulls one out* Figure 17!  
Isaac- *nabs both comic books and reads them* I vote figure 17! Then Garet can get his hair cut off like this DD person!  
Garet- O.O  
Mia- *takes books form Isaac and she and Jenna reads them* I vote Cardcaptor Sakura  
Jenna- me too!  
JFA- that's Figure 17, 1 and CCS, 2  
Garet- Figure 17 has kick butt in it!  
JFA- How woul…Have you been through my stuff again?  
Garet- no?  
JFA-ARG! *Casts Beam fire* Ha! Take that!  
Garet- *burnt to a crisp* Ow…I have learned my lesson.  
Felix- Yep! Never anger a fire adept!  
Garet- but I'm a fire adept…Felix? Dude, where did you come from?  
Felix- nowhere and since when do people say dude?  
Garet- O.o? *Faints*  
JFA- Poor Garet, he's got such a small brain, it over heated and blew a fuse! That's 2 votes each, you Felix?  
Felix- Um…I dunno…  
JFA- well pick one then!!!!  
Felix- um…Cardcaptor Sakura!  
JFA- Okies! We'll act out volume 3 of CCS: Master of the clow…Okies characters…they will be… (Using Japanese names from the comic book! English in brackets!)

Jenna- Sakura  
Mia- Tomoyo (Madison)  
Isaac- Syaoran (Li)  
Felix- Toya (Tory)  
Ivan- Kero/ Cerberus  
Garet- Souppy / Spinnel sun (Souppy / Spinner Sun)  
Piers- Fujitaka (I don't know his name but it's Sakura's dad)  
Alex- Eriol (Eli (sp?))  
Kraden- Clow Reed  
Karst- Ruby moon / Nakuru  
Menardi- Nadeshiko (Natasha)  
Agatio- Yukito / Yue  
Saturos- Sakura's Grandfather…dunno his name…

Sheba- *reads down the list* WHERE IS MY PART!  
JFA- you get to torment the characters along with me! ^-^  
Sheba-^_^  
JFA- someone's happy…

~ ^_^ ~

So? Ok, I know I'm not the best at humour fic and no I didn't get Marik2004 to help me, I did it on my own…this was just the start, the comic and parts, please keep reading! Thank you!

P.S- I don't own Golden sun, which is owned by Nintendo and Camelot! Cardcaptor Sakura belongs to Clamp and Figure 17 belongs to Genco-olm (Japanese) so don't sue me!


	3. Chapter 3

Here we go! Now we start the play! *Evil grin*

Sheba- can I evil grin too?

Um…ok!

Sheba- *evil grin*

That looks good on you!

~ ^_^ ~

Ok people! No psyenergy! I have put psyenergy seals on you so you can't use psyenergy but Sheba and I.

Sheba- that means, not following the script get a taste of Mars and Jupiter Psyenergy! MAHAHAHAH!

All (but Sheba and JFA)- *gulp* Yes ma'am!

Whoa…calm down Sheba!

Okies…

BEGIN!!!!!!

Piers- *reads off script* Are you going to meet Mia

Jenna- I wish not…

Jenna…script?

Jenna- *sigh* Yup…come on! What kind of word is yup! She's acting like she's 10 years old for crying out loud! And Piers is my dad!

Jenna…she is only 10 years old…

Jenna- -_-; and just one more place after that. See ya later!

Piers- oh! One more thing *hold's out white bag*

Jenna- eh? -

Piers- today is white day remember?

Jenna- Oh! That's right! What the hell is white day?

NEVER MIND! WOULD IT KILL YOU TO KEEP TO THE SCRIPT?

Jenna-um…yeah it would kill me

*Holds head in hand* please just get on with it or you get a taste of my Mars psyenergy which you can't strike back!

Jenna *Glare at JFA* you made this just for me?

Piers- sure did. This guy is so boring…

Jenna- see ya! Yes! Free of Piers! Um I mean…Wow, thanks!

Piers- not my fault I got this part you know…

~Very fake sounding phone rings~

Piers- What the? *Sees Ivan making phone noises*

I'm on a budget! I just spent my Easter money on a book!

Felix- *holding up 'Abhorson' by Garth Nix* this book?

GIMME! *Grabs book* continue…NOW!

Piers- *goes over to fake phone and picks up receiver but the ringing doesn't stop. Everyone turns to Ivan*

*Cough*

Ivan- *sees that everyone is staring at him, he goes red* oops?

All: *Fall over anime style*

Piers- *talks into fake phone* Kinomoto (Avalon in English) Residence…Oh-hello Sonomi *to self* who is Sonomi? *Reads script* Thanks again for Valentines Day. Jenna just loved it…What?………Grandfather…I see…

~Down the road where Jenna is happily running…~

Jenna- *walking down the road moaning about JFA*

JENNA! HAPPILY RUNNING!

Jenna- yeah but Alex is gong to appear any minuet now!

Alex- Jenna!

Jenna- what do you want?

Alex-um…I was saying my line…

Jenna-*looks at script* ^_^; Oh yeah

All- *sigh*

Jenna- Hmm? ALEX! *Pretends to be happy but really wants to kill Alex*

Alex- *smiles*

Jenna- DON'T SMILE! YOU SCARE MEEE!!! *Screams like a little girl*

Alex- _…Where are you off to?

Jenna- you are such a pervert!

Alex- NO! It's MY LINE!

Jenna- oh, sorry…I'm delivering my white day presents! It'd be more convenient if it were a school day but…

Alex- White day? That's when you give out thank you gifts for Valentines Day, Right?

Jenna- you're so dumb, you make me sick… RIGHT! *Sigh* February 14 is Valentines Day, and March 14 is white day! *Off script* this girl is so hyped up all the time! It's scary! Oh so that's white day, right…

Alex- *cough*

Jenna- um? Oh! Didn't you have Valentines Day where you lived…I think I'm going to be sick…Alex?

Alex- it's not that we didn't have it. We just didn't really give out chocolate

Jenna- what did you give… WHAT KIND OF QUESTION IS THAT!

Alex- …Oh flowers and such. But girls didn't give them…guy's sent them to girls they liked.

Jenna-Wow…so you've never gotten chocolates on Valentine's Day Alex? HAHAHA! Poor you! I get them all the time!

Alex- Jenna, this guy comes from England

Jenna- oh…boring English…

THAT'S IT! FLARE STORM!

Jenna- *burnt to a crisp* what's your problem?

I'm ENGLISH! And proud of it!

Jenna + Alex- O.o?

Alex- ok…on with the script…as a matter of fact…I have.

Jenna- Big whoop! Wow…from who?

Alex- …Let's just say it was from someone very pretty…

Jenna- do tell, was it Mia?

Alex- *blush* stick to the script…why do I have to talk to you again?

Jenna- Cause I'm the main character! So nearly everyone has to talk to me! Except Saturos, which is good since I'd want to kill him for trying to hurt Isaac

~Off set~

Isaac- oh god…

Ivan +Sheba- Isaac and Jenna sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!

~On set~

Jenna- I'd like to meet her

Alex- *smile*

Jenna- AHH!!! It's the evil smile!

Alex- - *point* Script.

Jenna- what? Oh, well, I'm going this way *point*

Alex- And I for thank God, am over here *points other way*

Jenna- See you tomorrow then! *Runs away*

Alex- yes tomorrow… By the way you've already met her…the girl who gave me chocolate. How rubbish *walks off set for a change of scenery*

~Off set~

Jenna- *attached to Isaac* I gave Alex chocolate? AHHH!!! *Faints*

Isaac- oh no, can't be good…

Jenna! Going on in…*sees the fainted Jenna* oh well, guess Isaac will play her part.

Jenna- *bolts up* I'm ok! *Runs on set*

~On set~

~Mia is sat at a table waiting for Jenna~

Mia- she's late…typical…*looks at script*

Jenna- MIA!

Mai- Hi Jenna…

Jenna- how long have you been waiting?

~ ^_^ ~

Ok, leave it there! Its 5 pages long, it was only suppose to be about 3, oh well never mind. You ready Isaac?

Isaac- what for, dare I ask?

Sheba- to play Syaoran tomorrow…the boy madly in love with Sakura, in out case Jenna…

Isaac- oh dear God help me…

OK! REVIEW!!!!!!! THANK YOU!!!!  
Don't own CCS or GS! I own a game boy advance though!


	4. Chapter 4

Ok so this was typed straight after part 3 so it's not really tomorrow cause I'm going away tomorrow to my auntie's to see my baby cousin! He's only one! So I wouldn't be able to type, only woke on GS3: Jasmine's turn…It was called GS3: Elemental stars…you tell me which. Put you're vote in a review or email

1 for GS3: Jasmine's turn or 2 for GS3: Elemental stars

Thank you!

~ ^_^ ~

Isaac- NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Jenna- it's ok; it's just after Mia and me in this scene…

Isaac- yeah but I come in later too! WHY!!!

Cause you're my muse!

Isaac- so?

Muses get torched a lot to make the authors happy so they can type things! You inspired me to think up Jasmine even though she's a fire adept…who looks like Jenna…with a younger brother…that looks like Isaac…earth adept…

Isaac- apart from that, can we just get this thing over with?

Jenna- Okies!

Mia-Don't worry I just got here

Jenna- Thanks for coming. Here! For white day!

Mia- this better be good…erm...I mean for me? Thank you very much! *Mutters* I don't think so

Jenna- Oh…it's nowhere near as good as good as your chocolate was, Mia.

FEELING! Do it again!

Jenna- NO!!!

YES! OR TASTE MARS PSYENERGY!

Jenna- *sigh* It's nowhere near as good as your chocolate was. Happy?

Very thank you, part from the cat on my lap.

Ivan- sorry, that's mine…*grabs Sylvester*

Hay! He's my real cat!

Ivan- oh, I though he was fluffy.

All but Ivan- *fall over, anime style*

Jenna- ok, let's on with this so I can talk to Isaac.

Mia- right *grabs present and goes all starry eyed with fake happiness* any gift is sacred if it's from Jenna. If she gave me a mechanical pencil, I would even use one lead. I would treasure it forever! *Stops all starry eyes*

Jenna- COOL! I think the starry…

* COUGH! *

Jenna- ok…well, um, since I'm no good at making Candy, I made you something else. Actually I'm not very good at sewing either but Dad helped.

Mia- Piers helped to make it?

Jenna- nope, that was just my line.

Mia- oh, right, no this is wonderful! *Hugs little rectangle pencil case with a star on like the top of Sakura's second Staff with two small wings at the sides* Don't worry, I'll take very good care of it.

Jenna- you better! Erm…Okies I'm going!! ISAAC! *Runs of set to find Isaac*

~Isaac is wearing a long sleeve black t-shirt with a light short sleeve jacket over the top and shorts. Jenna goes all giddy considering she is wearing a dress with a collar and a tie~

~On set~

~Isaac is kneeling on the floor, holding his Gaia sword~

Isaac- it's no good………I can't find him, not matter how hard I try! Whoever owns this coat *stands up with coat in his hands* must be extremely powerful.

*Fake ding-dong is heard from Ivan* *Isaac looks at Ivan and sweat dropped, Ivan shrugged and walked away*

~Isaac walks over to the intercom to let people into the apartment~

Isaac- yes?

~Image of Jenna appears~

Jenna- ISAAC!!!!! Good, you're there!!!!!

Isaac- *jumps about 5 miles in the air* what are you doing here!

~The two are sat talking over some tea~

Isaac- why tea JFA?

That's all I could get from my mom…

Jenna- *now really hyper off Tea* Wow, this is the first time I've actually seen our house! You keep it really clean in here! *Smiles*

Isaac- *scared beyond belief* Erm…It's. Just. Normal.

Jenna- *still smiling* that's not true; It's really well kept, especially considering you live by yourself.

Isaac- *still afraid of what Jenna will do* so. Why. Did. You. Come…

Jenna- 'cuz it's………WHITE DAY! *Isaac jumps three feet back*

Isaac- what! Why me?! WHY DID I HAVE TO PLAY SYAORAN!!!!!!

Jenna-Because you sent me chocolate, of course!

Isaac- since when did I send you choc…script *searches for script* what're you talking about?!

Jenna- you put it in our mailbox the night of Valentines Day, right? I found it next morning when I came to pick up the newspaper.

Isaac- B-but h-h-how'd you knew it was me?! I didn't put in a card or anything!

*Reading 'I didn't put in a card or anything!' and next to it says 'so much for stealth'* I agree with clamp on that one!

Jenna- *finally calming and acting as though it was real life* I could just tell…after all, you made it Isaac. *Isaac standing frozen, Jenna was one strange girl*

~After a few seconds Jenna realised it was still her line~

Jenna- But are you sure it was all right to give me that chocolate? What about that girl you like? As in the real me?

Isaac- stick to the script Jenna… I don't think it's a problem!

Jenna- *grins* Whew! I already ate it so I wasn't sure what to do if you wanted it back! Thanks again.

Isaac- *not scared of Jenna's hyperness (is that a word? It is NOW!)* C-Can I open it now?

Jenna- *gentle smile* sure!

~Isaac opens the gift~

Jenna- Uh, sorry it's not all that great.

Isaac- N-no, I've been needing a new chopstick case!

Jenna- er……………it's actually a pencil case…

Isaac- *sweat drop* OH! Uh- RIGHT!

Jenna- *trying to calm Isaac* But don't worry! It'll work fine as a chopstick case! I can't believe that the guy thought it was a chopstick case Heehee!

It's like Ivan who thought my cat was his cat!

Ivan- *running around* FLUFFLY!

Okies…*runs after Ivan* I can help! Cats are attracted to me! * A Russian blue cat appears*

Ivan- FLUFFY! *Picks up cat*

*Runs to safety of chair* you didn't tell me it was a Russian BLUE!

Ivan- what's wrong with that?

VOLTAIRE WAS RUSSIAN! EVIL BUT RUSSIAN (not saying Russians are evil cause they are not, I'm talking about a cartoon character, don't sue please!) HE TRIED TO KILL ONE OF MY MUSES KAI!!!!!!!!!!!!

All- O.o?

*Gets off chair* never mind…onwards!!!!!

Isaac- NO! You're right…it's clearly a pencil case! And, uh, a very nice one too!

Jenna- *smiling and blushing slightly* you're so nice Isaac! I'm glad we finally became friends.

AND CUT!

Sheba- I don't do a lot do I?

Nope, maybe next chappy, tomorrow since I'm going away Saturday not Friday. I better go to bed! I've just done from chapter 2-4 in about 2hours…I'm wiped

Garet- can we go too?

Sure, just be here tomorrow!

All GS / GS: TLA characters disappear to wherever they go!

P.S HAPPY LATE EASTER EVERYONE!


	5. Chapter 5

Reviewer!

sunrunner: I don't know what comp class is but I'm glad you like it! THANK YOU VERY MUCH FOR REVIEWING!!!!!

Okies…I've been working on my golden story with Jasmine in it. 2 chappies so far…Jasmine has met an earth adept, I called him Tori but I might change it, any idea's anyone? PLEASE!!!!

Sheba- help or feel the power of my Jupiter power!!! MUHAHA!!!! (JFA doesn't own Golden sun (Nintendo and Camelot) or Cardcaptor Sakura (Clamp))

O.o?

Sheba- I'm commentating this one!

I don't think so!

Sheba- you wanna go?

Right here! Right now!

~Battle~

JFA appeared

Sheba appeared

JFA used 'Dragon cloud'

Sheba takes 80 damage.

Sheba casts 'Destruct Ray'

JFA doges attack

JFA casts 'Fire finish!"

Sheba was felled

~End Battle~

Okies! You can do the commentary in this one!

Sheba- But I lost…I'm not complaining!!!!!!

~ ^_^ ~

Jenna- I'm enjoying this now!

Sheba- Jenna?

Jenna- oops? You're so kind and wonderful. The person you like must like you back. *To self* I know he likes me…

Isaac-…

Jenna- you should just ask her out! *Clenches fist* SEIZE THE DAY!

Isaac- -_-; Shyeah, easy for you to say… *hangs head*

Sheba- ok! NEXT SCENE!

Felix- great, me next…

Agatio- great! Why did I get a part in this stupid play?

Felix- cause you were in Golden sun…Deal with it…

Agatio- how about I deal damage to your face?

Felix-NO! Not my beautiful face!

Agatio- _

Felix- Okies, let's do this so I can kick Agatio butt!

Agatio- we are so not friends after this…

Felix- thanks God!

Ivan- (Darth Vader voice) Felix…I…I am your…FATHER!

All- O.o?

Felix- X_X

Ivan- um…oops?

Felix- AGATIO! Get your ass out here!

Sheba- *death glare to Felix* Felix…_

Felix- fine, fine whatever…are you there? *Sees Agatio on the floor and starts to roll around laughing* Haha! ^_^!!!

Sheba- FELIX!!! _ Are you getting the hint yet?

Felix- *in high pitch girl voice* Oh! There he is!

Sheba- I'm warning you…

Felix- *continues girly voice* what're you doing?

Sheba- *Spark plasma*

Felix- *Burnt to a crisp* Ow…AGATIO!!!

Agatio- Felix…*passes out*

Sheba- cut! Places! Ok go!

Felix- Jeez! Don't scare me like that! *Whispers* I want to kill you, not someone else

Agatio- I heard that…I'm just really sleepy these days…it's so strange…

Felix- *cut's Agatio off* not really…

Agatio- *glares* I got plenty of sleep last night.

Felix-I was worried about you *thinks 'um I wasn't worried, least Sheba doesn't know what I'm saying…'*

Sheba- I CAN MIND READ REMEMBER!!!!

Felix- oh yeah…you said you were coming over, but you never showed…Then I called, but no one answered…

Agatio- I'm sorry…not…guess I couldn't hear the phone…it's white day so…what's white day again?

All but Agatio- O.o

Jenna- *appearing out of nowhere with fairy wings* It's when you give out thank you presents for Valentines Day!

Agatio- Okies… _…for Jenna…*falls over* very sleepy…sorry…

Felix- C'mon Yuki…Figure it out…

Sheba- AND CUT! Very good! Piers, Saturos! Get your butt's out here!

Piers- fine…don't make me hurt you Saturos…

Saturos- *evil laugh* Yeah right!

Sheba- guys your suppose to be family!

Saturos- Not happening!

NOWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ACTION!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

All- O.o?

Piers…go!

Piers- fine…*walks into a plastic park* _ ok…Sorry to keep you waiting…

Saturos-*sarcastic voice* No…

Piers- _

Saturos *normal voice* I'm sorry to have called you out like this.

Piers- WHO WROTE THIS SCRIPT?

Um…that would be Clamp why?

Piers ^_^; *nervous laugh as the people from Clamp give him death glares* I was just going to say how good it was… *Clamp vanishes* *sigh* that was too close…

Just say your line…

Piers- it's no problem…

Well say it then…

Piers- _ I just did, that was my line…

O.o? *Reads script* ^_^; oh yeah!

All- _

NOT MY FAULT!!

All- X_X

Oops? Heehee………

Sheba- lets leave it's there…ok?

I think that would be good… (22nd April 2004 - 36 days till I turn 15!!!!) I'm getting Golden sun for my Birthday…

Sheba- O.o? I though you had played Golden Sun: lost age? You mean you've played them backwards?

Yep! I've played the second first and the first second.

Sheba- …X_X *faints*

Um…Sheba…Sheba…SHEBA!

REVIEW!


	6. Chapter 6

HALLO!!!!!!

Reviewers!

Nightmare-chan22: ok...sorry about the meep, won't do that again....at least you liked it! yey!

Whatever let's go!!!!!!!!

Saturos- Have a seat. *Piers sits on the far end of bench away from Saturos*

Piers-It's been a long time, hasn't it?

Saturos- um…no, I saw you a few minuets ago…

Piers- ¬_¬…

Saturos- Several years then.

Piers- the last time we met was…when I was…I GOT MARRIED!!!! WHO TO?

Saturos- *checks script* Poor you!

Piers- *grabs script* OH MY GOD! no! No!! NO!!! NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!

Saturos-Chill out and finish what you were saying already then I could rest in my grave in peace!

Piers- when I was delivering the wedding invitation…

Saturos-Has it been that long

Piers- it has…

AHH!!!! I never gave someone the part of Sonomi or Ms. Mizuki! I need people! Only Ms. Mizuki has to say anything, well it's reading a letter really…but that's later on...

Feizhi- I'll do something if you want…

Hamma- I shall also if I must…

Thank you every so much! Your lifesavers!

Marik2004- NO FAIR! What about me?

I dunno…maybe in another one ok?

Marik2004 - *Sob*

Least you only have 1 exam tomorrow! I have 2!

Marik2004- ok ok! You win! Bye bye!!!! *Vanishes*

I sometimes wonder how I got to know her…

Saturos- Hamma gave this to me. Sakura's present for Valentines Day. Now I'm related to Hamma? What is the world coming to!?

Piers- ¬_¬

Saturos- it's just what Menardi always sent. Chocolate, a letter and a bouquet of Nadeshiko (there is a flower called Natasha?) She writes about how happy Menardi was…She did her very best with the letter…and…how happy she hopes Jenna will be. Will you give it to Jenna for me? For white Day.

Piers- I guess so…

Piers…you were complaining before so just say your line.

Piers- of course…

WELL SAY IT THEN!!!

Piers- ¬_¬ I was. Let me finish…Of course…I'm sure she'll be delighted.

Oh yeah! ^_^;

All- O.o

Saturos- By the way…there's something I've been meaning to say to you…I'm sorry…so not…and th…I'M SAYING THANK YOU TO A GUY WHO'S FRIENDS WITH THE PEOPLE THAT KILLED ME!!!!!!

Just say the line and soon you can leave ok?

Saturos- soon I will be sane again when I am away from you people…

Really, we're not that bad…

Saturos-ok ok…I'll say my lines then I'm out of here…and thank you… *gets fake shock face from Piers and both start laughing* I new it all along…You were the one Menardi chose. I knew you could make her happier than anyone. But…

Piers-…I have no other relatives…I don't even know where I was born…jeez this guy is really sappy…I understand naturally you wouldn't want to give your precious Menardi to an outsider like me.

Saturos- No I was just stubborn…It hurt to give my granddaughter away after only having her around for 16 years…

Piers- how old is Menardi then…I'm pretty saw not even Karst was 16…

Menardi- *voice shouts* DON'T YOU DARE TELL HIM HOW OLD I AM!! *Piers and Saturos look up to see Menardi in a dress with wings* you're not supposed to see me!!!!! *Piers and Saturos start laughing* ¬_¬; I'm going to kill JFA…

Saturos- *trying to control laughter* I wish…that…Menardi could…here this, too…she *laugh* chose a good husband *laughs hard*

Piers- *falls to the floor and rolls around laughing like he's mad*

It you to mess up now we'll have to do it all over again, k?

Piers- *stops laughing and gets back on bench*

Saturos- *stops laughing also*and she was the happiest girl in the world for it.

Piers- don't worry. I'm sure she can hear you…wherever she is…which is up there…

*Menardi smiles quickly from the suspended rope she is hung from with fake wings stuck to her back. She looks in to tree to see Alex, smiles at him, very annoyed then gets pulled up. Alex looks at piers and Saturos. Scene ends*

Saturos- about time! *Vanishes*

Piers- I'm never going to hear the end of this…*gets pulled to house scene*

Jenna- I'm Home!

Piers- Hey Jenna

Jenna- No way am I calling him dad…

Well, he's probably old enough to be you great great great grandfather I think or older…

Piers- Just hurry up ok?

Sheba- AND CUTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Jenna- *reads ahead of script* NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

What's up?

Mia- it's the present she gets…

Oh yeah ^_^;

Jenna- NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!*Gasp* NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Faints*

Oh well, lets go!

Mia- don't forget to review on your way out!!


	7. Chapter 7

No fair!

Jenna- what?

I typed this chappy out once and lost it so I've got to do it again!

Jenna- it's not the end of the world you know…

Sheba-Yeah, she's right…let's get this chapter started.

Jenna- I guess I'm going to have to say it.

Piers- Say what?

Jenna- Hi Dad…

Piers- wasn't that bad you know…

Jenna- What's that? Points to present

Piers- it's a white day present from your great-grandfather

Jenna- **GRANDPA WAS HERE?!**

Piers- O.O bloody hell…that was loud…

Jenna- sorry, JFA said I had to put more emotion in…or else.

Piers- ok…on with the script…Oh, and he says thank you for the Valentine's Day chocolate.

Jenna- Saturos said thank you for something?

Piers-um…yeah, that's what the script says…

Jenna- GIMME! Grabs script

Piers- O.o yes sir.

Jenna- Smacks Piers

Piers- OW! Anyways…No…the package was delivered today…

Jenna- At least he liked my chocolate! Who knew bad guys could like chocolate?

Piers- Yeah…riiigggghhht…

Jenna- I'm so glad! Takes lid of box **WOW!!!!!!!**

Piers- that must have been even louder!

Jenna- Sorry again for that!

Piers- it's ok…why don't you try it on?

Jenna- he…piers stick the script in front of Jenna

Piers- why don't you try it on? I bet it will look great!!!!!! Read! Jenna nods

Jenna- But what if Felix comes home…I'LL NEVER HERE THE END OF IT!!!!!!

Piers- O.o? Smiles don't worry, Felix said he was spending the night at Agatio's house…

Jenna- holding dress Really? Who knew he liked bad guys huh?

Felix- off stage I'M HERE! I CAN HEAR YOU!!!!!

Jenna- looks at Felix Go sleep with Agatio already.

Felix- Goes red Get lost!!!! Sees JFA behind him NO! You'll never take me alive!

I'll take you dead then! Drags Felix away kicking and screaming

Piers Jenna- O.o

Jenna- runs upstairs

Upstairs, Ivan (who has been shrunk to the size of the Kero in Card captor Sakura) is sat behind the door, Jenna opens it and Ivan is flung across the room, smacking the wall and sliding down

Jenna- Sorry!

Ivan- Owww…Uggghh…not again! Jenna looks at Ivan and laughs what?

Ivan was is wearing a yellow costume with big round ears, white wings and a yellow tail that's white at the tip

Jenna- laughs

Ivan- ignores Jenna and reads script From now on I'm stayin' away from that door… Ivan rubs his head which has a big plaster on

Jenna- starts throwing clothes off

Ivan thinks 'If only I could use reveal…'

Sheba- Smacks Ivan

Ivan- 

Jenna- throws more clothes, some land on Ivan

Ivan- **ACK!!!!!!!!! Mmph! Mmph!**

Jenna- runs down stairs

Ivan- finally fights way out Phew… Now that's what I call a quick change…

Downstairs Jenna is showing Piers the dress

Piers- you look great.

Jenna-…Thanks! This looks like the clothes I got from that old man last year…all foofy! Just like this… holds the bottom of the dress out

(Yes it says Foofy in the book!)

Piers- don't go calling people old…

Jenna- Yeah I know, just cause your old too…

Piers-………

Jenna- ok where was I…oh yeah…you remember. The one I met when we stayed at that Summer Cottage?

Piers- smile

Jenna- …

Piers- JFA said I had too ok?

Jenna-………ooookkkk then… Do you think Great-Grandfather understands now…how happy mother and I am with you?

Piers-yes…I think he does…

Jenna- curious look on face Do you ever I'll ever get to meet him? Looks at picture of Menardi…scary pic…

Piers- I know, worst of she your mother…I mean gets death glare from Menardi think? I'm sure of it picks up other photo of Menardi... Right Menardi?

Sheba- AND CUTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

All- O.o

Sheba- sorry…

Well now in the other version Ivan did…sees Ivan who shouts

Ivan- Can I have some Ice cream mom? Slips and tumbles down the stairs and smacks his face on the stairs a few times then finally smacks it on the floor with a 'Thud!' I shall take that as a no…

Finishes sentence…something similar to that but I think he asked for a coconut…

Ivan- MY HEAD!!!!!!!

REVIEW!!!

Jenna- No people were hurt in this chapter of the story, apart from maybe Ivan but he's playing a stuffed teddy bear so you can't call him a person…I think…


	8. Chapter 8

HALLO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sheba- O.o? What's up?

Nothing much just that I've been working on our CCS parody and I'm happy with how it's coming but we still aren't even half way through!

Sheba- O.O Wow…anyways didn't you have P.E today? You were depressed this morning…

Yes but I ran the 800m then nearly strait afterwards I had to do a 200m sprint so that's like 1000m in double lesson.

Sheba- JFA still rambling shouldn't you be doing the story?

…And the balls used for shot-pu-- What? Oh! Your right I should!

Sheba- that took long enough…PLACES!

Jenna- WHEEE! I GET TO SKATE!!!!!!!!

All- ¬ ¬

Jenna- {sheepish grin}sorry…

Sheba- And…ACTION!!!!

Jenna is on her way home, from school wearing a white shirt, collar and necktie with a red stripe on the bottom. And a black sweater

Jenna- {happily skating} I Love this! 

Sheba- Jenna…

Jenna- Hu? Oh!!!! Spring is here! The cherry Blossoms are so pretty!!!!!!! 

My mom bought a cherry blossom tree…and Marik2004 wasn't in school today… 

All- ¬ ¬

Jenna- Rrriiiiggggghhhhtttt….{takes left glove off} and so is the watch from…Who? {turns to Sheba who shrugs, and grabs a script off the nearest person, JFA}

Sheba- EWWWWW!!!! You're supposed to fancy AGATIO!!!!! {laugh} I'm glad now I didn't get a part in the play 

{Takes script back} ONWARDS!!!!!

Jenna- Okies…Agatio…Hay JFA…

Yes?

Jenna- why did he have to play the guy that my character fancies?

Because I ran out of Male good guys…It could have been Alex…

Alex- {Thinks _'ooo yeah! I like that idea!!!!' }_

Sheba- {Cast mind read on Alex} Pervert. {Smacks him on head}

Alex- OWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!

Jenna-¬ ¬; ok, now I'm scared…Agatio is better than Alex I guess…

Agatio- See! I may not be a good guy but I am better than Alex! MAHAHA!!! {cough}

Menardi- {Sigh} Agatio needs his medication again… {drags Agatio away}

Jenna- ok, onwards, to quote JFA…He gave it to me the day after white day…Although was it …me or did he look really tired? 

Agatio- {returned from having medication} that was Felix's fault!

Felix- {Blushes bight Red}

Jenna- O.o! FELIX!!!!!! WHHHAAAATTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

All- O.O

Felix- Nothing! His medication hasn't kicked in yet! {pulls Agatio away as Jenna is restrained}

Jenna- fine…whatever…{Gets interrupted again}

Agatio- NOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! {PAUSE} AHHHH!!!! MY HAIR!!! DUDE THE HAIR!!!!!!!!

Felix- TAKE THE {censored} MEDICATION!!!!!!!

All- O.O

Sheba- Lanuage Felix

Felix-{shouts} Sorry!

Jenna- X-X

Mia- {cast revive}

Jenna- thank you…

HOLD IT!!!! Mia? I though you had a seal on your hands?

Sheba- OOPS!!! {sheepish grin} My BAD!!!!!! 

Let's go please!!!!!

Jenna- Fine, Home sweet home, Oh Weyard… (sp?)

JENNA!!!!

Jenna- {jumps} Ok, Ok! Hay! I got a letter! {takes letter from letter box}………FROM FEIZHI!!!!! {Runs in house and heads for the stairs}

Upstairs, the Kero sized Ivan is sat behind the door reading an Angelic Layer game book… 1) thinking hard about Angelic layer and 2) wondering if he was going to get hit with the door again, last time he was nearly knocked out…

Ivan- {Mutters to self} Hmmm…So you use kicks to lower their power…then this combination………{Hears thudding foot step's coming up the stairs} JEEENNNNNAAAAAA!!!!!! {Zooms out the way of the door dropping book as Jenna opens the door}

Jenna- I'M HOME!!!!!

Ivan- O.o is you ok?

Jenna- Yep!

Ivan-Ok! I mean…HAH! I've perfected my counter attack to your door Attack Jenna!

Jenna- Are you ok Ivan?

Ivan- Yeah…{mutters to self} did she think I'd fall for the same maneuver 3 times?

Jenna- {Jumps on bed}

Ivan- HEY!!!! ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME!!!!!! {Sees letter} Oh? A letter huh?

Jenna- YEAH!!! FROM FEIZHI!!!!!!

Ivan- {flies over} so I can use the Damn curse-ed wings then…Sweet! How the little Lady doin'?

Jenna- {grinning like there is no tomorrow} LET'S FIND OUT! {opens letter}

_Dear Jenna_

_Thank you so much for your wonderful letters, they mean more to me than I can say…_

_England _(JFA- ROCK ON ENGLAND! Jenna- shut up! I'm reading!)_ Is still chilly this time of year. But I bet the Cherry blossoms are already in full bloom where you are!_

_As to the Mysterious new exchange student, the presence of Kraden _(remember, he plays Clow reed)_ and the other strange happenings in Vale: I'm sorry. There's nothing more I can tell you right now. My duty was to deliver the bell of the moon…I can't do anything more…_

Jenna- oh…

_But I'm sure you'll be able to handle anything that comes your way and keep that smile on your face. You always do Jenna._

_From Far away England, My heart is with you_

_Until we meet again_

_Feizhi_

* * *

That was looooooonnnnnnnnnggg!!!! 

Sheba- I guess it was ok…

WHHHAATTT!!!!!!?????

Sheba- nothing, nothing. Review and hurry before she kills me!!!!

HEY And i changed the play to Vale...clever ne?

Sheba- um...let's see..............................................no


	9. Chapter 9

OK! Chapter 9….I don't think this parody is ever going to get finished!

Sheba- you will get it finished………………………sooner or later

Ivan- LET'S GO! I don't want to be Kero any more!

Later on, you'll be glad you played Kero!

Ivan-…….

On second thought ignore that Ivan…..

Jenna- Rustles pages Hay! Oh! There's another page!

_One last thing. Don't forget: Everyone loves you, Jenna_

Jenna-………………..

_Jenna's unbeatable spell…_

Jenna- Everyone…loves me? My unbeatable spell? shakes head I'm lost….

Ivan- don't look at me! It's not in the script. It's Kraden's line!

Jenna- oh yeah……………………………

Silence

Jenna-………………………………………

Ivan-………………………………………

silence still

Jenna- FOR FRIGIN' SAKE! **KRADEN!**

Kraden- whowhatwherewhy?

Ivan- It's your line dumb ass!

Kraden- I'm sure you'll be alright

Jenna- Go away Kraden…

Kraden- but…….you…Ivan….shout…I'm lost…..

Jenna- whatever Kraden, I'm sure I'll be alright hugs letter Thanks Feizhi! smiles But…why did I think of Kraden?

Kraden- Swells with pride because I'm the best!

Ivan Jenna- …………………….

Kraden- what?

Another for his medication….Sigh and drags Kraden away

Kraden- what?

All-…………………….

Kraden- what?

He has a very limited vocabulary… not surprised, he's old….

Piers- cough

Huh? I didn't mean all old people, just him because he needs his medication….

Piers- walks away and mutters that's what they all say…

Short chappy, but I have one thing to say…………

Felix Isaac- Here we go again….

If Jeffcakes reads this, FELIX IS A TEACUP! I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU THINK!

Jeffcakes- appeared from nowhere ISAAC IS A MONKEY!

O.o? Where did she come from?


	10. Chapter 10

Jasmine (Jasmine Fire adept) - Meet my new side kick and Felix loving friend, JeffCakes!

JC (JeffCakes) - Hallo! sees Felix FELIX!

Felix- screams like a little girl

JC- glomps Felix

Jasmine- JC! Calm down and let go of Felix

JC- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Felix- but I'm in this scene!

JC- is forced off Felix by Jasmine Fine, can I have him at the end?

Jasmine- yes

Felix- Gulp

Ivan- dumbly so it was a good letter……………..right?

Jenna- smacks Ivan

Ivan- OW!

Jenna- smiles

Ivan- does you like seeing me in pain?

Jenna- No……it's in the script………Pulls out script

Ivan- oh, my bad!

Jenna- YUP! She cheered me up! Jumps up ALL RIGHT! NOW I'M GOING TO MAKE SOME DINNER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ivan- Jumping up like someone gone mad THAT'S THE SPIRIT!!!!!!!!! Grins

** SLAM! **

Jenna- Runs to door

Ivan- Flies to door

Jenna- Is that Felix?

JC- FELIX!

Ivan- slightly random….

Jenna- Yeah, we should lock her up and through away the key!!

JC- NO!

Jasmine- Come on guys, just get on with it.

Ivan- **ARGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

All- O.o

Ivan- nervous laugh He's home I better hide walks sadly to the bed and sits on it blending in with the other stuffed animals

Jenna-opens door Ew! Agatio! Get out my house! points to door

Agatio- sweat drop appears Um…no.

Jenna- fine, but I'm not shouting for you!

Sheba- Change scene! Ready? ACTION!

Jenna- Felix-- what happened to Agatio? Is he……………sick?

Felix- Sick in the head yes, but he's sleeping…

Jenna- sleeping? But………………

Felix- yeah. He's been falling asleep in class a lot lately………but today the lazy slob….

Agatio- muttering curse word under his breath

Felix-…collapsed on the way home…and never woke up.

Jenna- Oh well! His bad not mine!

Felix- Jen, that wasn't you're line?

Jenna- does it look like I care bro?

Felix-……err?

Jenna- rhetorical question dumbass!

Felix-…………..I knew that…..

Jenna- haven't you noticed that this parody hasn't got barley any reviews?

Felix- yeah, I know.

Agatio- this parody stinks.

Jasmine- I feel hurt.

Felix- does it look like we care?

Jenna- Go Felix!

JC- FFFFFFFFFEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLIIIIIIXXXXX!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

All- O.O

JC- Grabs onto Felix's arm

Sheba- I guess we better call it a day then…….

Jasmine- sigh and they are right, this parody does stink

Sheba- no it doesn't…

Jasmine coughliecough

Sheba- ok, I lied….

JC- Felix is mine now! drags Felix away

Felix- HEELLLLLLLLPPPPPP!!!!!

Jasmine- I said she could, sorry!

Sheba- R&R please if you like it and it will continue!


End file.
